


Behind The Mask

by BrokenYumes



Series: Hidden [2]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: Sora and Mori have been dating for a year now, but as things begin to change, Sora can’t keep up.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Yukino Kanae
Series: Hidden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“So I thought that we could try looking for a house maybe? We’ve been living in our separate apartments, I’ve been wanting to try and move for a while, do you think you would want to move with me?” She exhaled, she finally said those words. Finally, she got her point across.

“Hmm... I don’t know... Personally, I like what we have.” Mori responded as Sora raised an eyebrow, “I’ve been looking for a while now. You even said you wanted to try and find a better place. I found a place, but you have to agree too, otherwise, I’ll just tell the broker to turn down the deal.”

”You made a deal without telling me?!” Mori said in both anger and shock as Sora shook her head.

”I told you I did! Yet you didn’t listen!”

”Forget it! It’s always whatever you want, isn’t it?!”

”You’re always so selfish! No wonder your name is Sora! Your head is always in the clouds.” Mori stormed off, needing to blow off some steam, not even caring that her girlfriend froze.

”...Selfish.” She repeated, she tried to hold back the bitter tears that were beginning to burn her eyes, but it failed.

One. Two. Three. Before she could even try to continue counting, the tears came pouring down. She grabbed her phone and called the closest people she knew.

”...Just what am I doing wrong...? We’re been dating for a while now, and I’m also trying to move out of my apartment. It’s okay to tell her that... right?” Sora said, the pain and sadness in her breaking voice was inevitable.

”Personally, I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong either. She told you she wanted a house. You want to move into a house too. You’re giving her an option, I don’t see what’s wrong with it...” Shiina sighed.

”Who knows... Sora-chan, has she been less... affectionate to say the least?” Momo asked as Sora cleared her throat.

“...Yeah. She wouldn’t even let me hug her or anything... Mori would just push me off and walk away. This all happened two weeks ago, and it’s only been continuing.”

”Oh no.” Momo and Shiina said, their voices were heavy in worry. Their tones being deep to show the worry than their usual upbeat and gentle ones.

”Oh no..?” Sora repeated as Momo bit her lip.

“...I don’t think you would want to hear this... but there could be a chance that she’s losing her feelings for you...” Shiina admitted.

“...I don’t... _want_ to think that, but in order to stop being selfish, I’ll have to accept that.”

”How is that being selfish...?”

”Take-chan?” Sora said in surprise.

**”Yes.”** The English came back again.

Ayaka Taketatsu, or the voice of Alina Gray, was skeptical. She was with Shiina, today. She wanted to reconnect with her since they haven’t spent some time together due to their schedules, but she was skeptical of what Sora said.

”Once again, how is finding out if Nanakoko is losing feelings for you, being selfish? Wait. She called you that didn’t she? _‘Merda.’_ ”

”D-Did you say shit in Italian?” Momo questioned as Sora sighed, ”We’ve been over this, Momo...”

”Sorry! I haven’t heard...” she started.

“ _‘Merda.’_ ” Ayaka finished.

”Thank you. In a while!” Momo finished.

”At least she knows what it means!” Shiina encouraged.

”Back to the matter at hand...” Ayaka sighed as TrySail gave hums of agreement.

”If she’s losing feelings for you, maybe it’d be best for one of us to ask her.” Ayaka explained.

”Ayaya! Your just full of ideas!” Shiina smiled as Momo and Sora giggled.

Ayaka just shook it off as she spoke, “I only speak what I think. I’ll talk to you other two tomorrow,” She said as Sora and Momo said goodbye.

”Ten-chan.”

”H-Hm?”

”Umm... Is it okay if I... come over?”

”Sure, I could use some companionship right about now,” Sora weakly joked as Momo giggled and thanked her.

Hanging up the phone, she trudged for her bed and fell down. Face first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

”Coming!” She responded, already putting on some better clothes from her previous sleepy time loungewear.

A deep exhale followed a sigh as she fell to her couch.

”Did you eat anything?” Momo asked as Sora shook her head.

”Alright, we can split my lunch!” Momo smiled as Sora shook her head, “No, no! It’s fine! I can cook, it’s no big deal!”

”It would probably take you a bit longer to cook something. Besides, this burger is huge.” She giggled as she sat down with her friend.

”C’mon, Sora-chan... I know you’re hungry,” Said Momo, gently pushing the half burger towards her.

”I am, it’s just my thoughts are all jumbled all over the place, I guess it’s making it hard for me to focus.” She sighed, picking up the other half of the hamburger the two split.

”Well... You know you can tell Shiina and I anything. We’re TrySail after all!” Momo smiled.

_Stop smiling... It hurts, It hurts, It hurts..._

Unable to hold the tears back, she started to sob. “Momo, my heart hurts! It hurts! I can’t take it anymore...”

”Sora-chan, I’m sorry... It wouldn’t be good if you-“

Unable to take the pain anymore, Sora grabbed Momo and hugged her.

”...Please, just do it.”

“D-Do it?” Momo repeated, clearly confused.

”Kiss me. Please.” Sora begged, clearly not being able to take her pain anymore.

”Just kiss me and I’ll be able to-“

Fulfilling her request, Momo did it. She kissed Sora. However, consumed in her own lust, she pushed the other down and continued to kiss her, only to stop, realizing her actions with widened eyes.

”I... I’m so sorry... I think...”

Sora hugged Momo tightly, whispering thank you.

”Don’t be sorry. Please, don’t. You solved my problem. Really you did...”

”But... I just...”

”No one was here except us. I know the guilt will weigh on you, but please, don’t hate me.”

”I won’t... And... I don’t think the guilt will weigh on me... I hope it won’t.” Momo giggled grabbing the burger and pushing it against Sora’s lips.

“Now, eat.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to take her mind off the kiss, Momo does everything in her power to ignore Sora. However it fails.

“Ehhh? Really?!” Shiina exclaimed in excitement, a wide grin spread on her lips as Momo, who just wanted to hide and never be seen again, covered Shiina’s mouth, “Hush! You can’t tell anyone, Shiina.”

**”Aye Aye Sir!”** Shiina saluted, even if she did sound muffled, as the other sighed, not necessarily sure how to process the situation.

“Shiina, Momo!”

Both girls looked up to find Sora in her active wear.

”Well? Let’s get going! We need to exercise for our new dance.” She said as the other two nodded and got up.

“1,2,3,4. And... Break.” Momo muttered softly, panting softly before opening her eyes to find Sora.

  
_Shit..._

_She thought in embarrassment._

”Need some water?” She asked as the smaller young woman nodded and took the bottle.

“Shiina!” Momo exclaimed, already jogging to find her other idol mate, leaving a slightly confused Sora.

”Are you trying to play hard to get?” Shiina asked with a raised eyebrow as Momo shook her head, “I’m just trying to ignore her... I don’t want to make a mistake. I almost did... l-last time. Hey, have you seen Mori anywhere lately?”

Shiina made a humming sound as she began thinking.

”I remember seeing her a couple days ago at the lines for the new event going on... Otherwise, no...”

Momo’s lips tugged into a frown, but sighed, “There’s not much we can do... I don’t want to think she’s ignoring her, but I remember seeing her cuddling Sora-san and everything yesterday. Maybe she’s just...”

”Putting on an act?” Shiina chimed as Momo shook her head.

”No! Well... Ah, damn it. For all we know she could be cuddling and eating the hell out of Sora-san at home.” Another shrug followed her sentences.

”It wouldn’t be smart to just go up and ask her. Ah, let’s get going. We have to practice the choreography, remember?” Shiina said as Momo nodded and got up.

From twirls to pirouettes and everything in between, practice was just about done for the day.

Almost home free, everything was going just about according to plan! Until...

”Sorawa, you okay? You’ve been shaking and panting like that for a while now...” Shiina said in concern as the other picked her head up.

”I-I’m... o-okay... J-Just winded... Yeah... Winded.” Sora replied, trying to stop her shaky hands, even the smile she gave off was shaking. No where near, genuine.

”Your whole body is shaking... but you feel fine...” The brunette replied, retracting her hand from Sora’s forehead.

”A-Ah n-no... I-I forgot...” She gave a shaky sigh as she stopped looking in her bag.

”You forgot?”

”My stress toy... I could squeeze it... and feel calm in an instance. P-Practice is a-about done... I-I’m sorry I can’t ride... t-the train w-with you girls... t-today...” She stammered an apology as Shiina shook her head, “Don’t be sorry! Your health comes first! But... if you don’t mind me asking, why are you stressed?”

“...A-Anxiety... I know Momo has been... talking to you, but it makes me... f-feel as if I’ve d-done something wrong...”

_And I know what I did wrong too._

_She thought with dissatisfaction._

“Ah! Don’t worry, she’s just been needing advice lately!”

”You do give pretty good advice...” Momo smiled softly before she looked at her shaking member.

”It’s okay, I’m not mad at you or anything...” She said softly, not even knowing that Shiina left the scene.

Another shaky sigh, but relief this time, came from Sora before she chuckled weakly, “...She really wants us to get together, huh?”

”Looks like it...” Momo gave her uneasy Iroha smile.

”...I should head home early, try to...” Sora said softly with a frown as Momo shook her head, “Don’t worry! Your health comes first. Besides, we’re only wrapping up.”

Sora gave a weak nod before standing up and leaving, waving goodbye to Shiina and Momo before heading out the door.

”Damn it...” She grumbled as Shiina tilted her head with a ‘hm?’

”Shiina, I think talking to her has only made me want to go further.”


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Eeeeeeh??_ Momo, haven’t we’ve been over the chain of events? What would happen if you... you know?” Shiina said with her confused expression.

”Yes... God. I can’t do this anymore...” Momo sighed, holding her head in her hands as Shiina plopped down beside without making a sound.

”Hmm... It can’t get any worse... I mean, your feelings are growing. You can’t do anything about them.” She replied, moving a bang out of her vision.

  
  
  
Shiina was right. Momo couldn't hide her feelings anymore, and that's what scared her the most. Sure, she could go get drunk and forget about her problems, but that would just leave to a horrible headache and hellish nausea the next day.

  
  
  
"Wait. I'll just wait, it's the waiting game. I'm sure I can wait." Momo said sadly as Shiina raised an eyebrow, " **Really?** Are you sure?"

”Yes.” Momo said, sighing a bit, but pushing that aside. If she knew one thing about love, is that love is painful. But worth it in the end. At least, that’s what she knew.

And so, Momo ended up waiting for a while, soon enough, Nanako’s birthday was right around the corner, and Sora was already having a panic attack on what to give her girlfriend. That word was still sort of new, but she enjoyed hearing it nonetheless.


End file.
